creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Insane forever and beyond
Der Anfang vom Ende Ich kam gerade nach Hause. Ich lies die schwere Lederjacke elegant von meinen Schultern gleiten, lies sie hinter mir auf den Holzboden fallen. Sie war triefnass von der Arbeit, ich musste die andere aus dem Schrank holen, wenn ich nachher noch um die Häuser ziehen wollte, dachte ich verbittert. Ich mochte meine ``normale`` Jacke lieber, sie gehörte mehr zu mir und es hingen so viele Erinnerungen daran. So viele, schöne Erinnerungen. Ich ging in die Küche und schaltete die Kaffeemaschine an. Ich sah zu, wie der braune Kaffee in meine Tasse tropfte, bevor ich den Kühlschrank öffnete und eine kleine Flasche hervorholte. Es gab Menschen, die mischten Milch und Zucker in ihren Kaffee, andere bevorzugten Honig oder Chili. Ich hingegen liebte die rote, sirupartige Flüssigkeit, die aus der Flasche in den Kaffee gluckerte. Ein vorfreudiges Lächeln schlich sich auf mein Gesicht, als ich die Lippen an den Rand der Tasse setzte. Mit dem ersten Schluck breitete sich explosionsartig ein metallischer Geschmack in meinem Mund aus, und meine Kehle fühlte sich an, als würde sie brennen. Es lag an der scharlachroten Substanz, die ich in meine Tasse geleert hatte. Ich trank die Tasse mit einem Schluck leer. Es war mir bewusst, wenn ich so viel davon trank, würde ich rasend werden. Doch ich hatte es schon so lange nicht mehr erlebt. Dieser Genuss war verdient. Ich riss meine Augen weit auf. Ich verlangte nach mehr, ich konnte mich nicht mehr beherrschen. Mit wackeligen Beinen stürmte ich zum Kühlschrank und riss die Flasche mit zittrigen Fingern heraus. Dann setzte ich sie mir an die Lippen. Die dicke, kalte Flüssigkeit floss meine Kehle herunter, und mit jedem Tropfen mehr spürte ich, wie ich zu glühen begann, meine Adern brannten, wie ein loderndes Feuer und meine Muskeln schienen vor Energie zu platzen. Diese Energie, all das Adrenalin, würde sich erst dann wieder verziehen, wenn ich auf der Jagd war. Dann würden sich meine Gedanken beruhigen, mit der sicheren Gewissheit, dass sie bald schon mehr bekommen würden. Die Flüssigkeit quoll über meine Lippen, sickerte meinen Mund herunter und tropfte von meinem Kinn. Doch ich kümmerte mich nicht darum. Ich wurde nur noch von einem, drängenden Gedanken beherrscht: Ich wollte mehr! Gierende Lust, irrsinnige Freude Ich rannte zum Fenster. Ich hatte keine Zeit mehr gehabt, die neue Jacke zu suchen, also hatte ich mich wieder in die triefnasse Lederjacke von vorhin gezwängt. Langsam breitete sich die Nässe auf meinem Körper aus, befleckte mein Shirt und wärmte meine Arme, denn die Jacke war regelrecht heiss und sie klebte nun an meinem Körper. Doch es war mir egal. Ich rannte auf das Fenster zu und warf mich dagegen. Mit lautem knirschen gab die Scheibe unter mir nach und ich fiel ins Leere. Scharfe Glassplitter schnitten in meine Haute und mehr Adrenalin wurde durch meinen Körper gejagt, während ich auf den Abgrund zuraste. So lange, bis ich auf dem Boden auftraf. Meine Füße federten mich zurück und ich landete geschickt. Ich strich mir eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und sprang auf. Einmal zog ich tief die Luft ein, dann rannte ich los. Mein Körper bewegte sich schnell und geschmeidig, so schnell, dass ich Schneisen in die Luft schnitt. Die kalte Nachtluft zischte an mir vorbei und ich hetzte weiter durch die Stadt, so lange, bis ich gefunden hatte, was ich suchte. Leben. Es wird schlimmer... Nun stand ich vor einem schillernden Nachtclub. Ich konnte das laute wummern des Basses unter meinen Füssen spüren und das kreischen vieler Jugendlicher hören. Sie genossen ihren Abend, viele von ihnen waren tief in einem Alkoholrausch. Sie hätten besser nicht so viel trinken sollen, nüchtern rannte es sich besser. Mein Lächeln wurde breiter und mein Blick dunkler, bevor ich den Club betrat. Jetzt ging die Party erst so richtig los. Schon nach dem ich den ersten Schritt in den Club gemacht hatte, senkte sich meine Spannung und ich wurde ruhiger. Sobald ich mich dem Leben gegenübersah, dass ich so unerbittlich jagte, wurden meine Instinkte scharf. Ich war einen Moment gedankenverloren dagestanden, und als ich nun in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehrte, merkte ich, dass viele der Jugendlichen zurückgewichen waren und aufgehört hatten zu tanzen. Nun standen sie da und starrten mich an. Ich hörte Getuschel, viele Blicke lagen heiss auf mir, die jungen Mädchen hielten sich an ihren Freunden fest, während sie ihnen etwas zuflüsterten, mich aber nie aus ihrem Blick liessen. Ich liebte es wenn man mich anstarrte und wenn dabei Furcht in den Herzen meiner Opfer hochkam. Es war eine weitere herrliche Nebenwirkung meiner Ausstrahlung, denn ich verkörperte Furcht, Schrecken und Tod. Ich machte einen Schritt auf eines der Mädchen zu. Sie war eine aufgedonnerte Tusse, mit viel Schmuck, viel Make-Up und wenig Gehirn. Ich bedachte sie mit einem funkelnden Blick und stiess ein dunkles Grollen aus, dass tief aus meiner Kehle kam. Es war ein Geräusch, das nur ein Wesen wie ich erzeugen konnte. Jemand beschrieb mir dieses Knurren einmal als "Heulen der tausend verdammten Seelen in der Hölle". Wie recht er doch hatte... Kaum war das Geräusch aus meiner Kehle gedrungen, da sprang sie schon zurück und kreischte wie eine Maus. Ein schadenfreudiges Gefühl überkam mich in meinem Inneren und breitete sich in meinem Körper wohlig aus. So begann ein perfekter Abend. Neben der Tusse drängte sich ein stämmiger, muskulöser Junge durch die Menge der Jugendlichen, die nun allesamt aufgehört hatten, einen Wank zu machen, und einen weiten Kreis um mich bildeten. Er hatte braunes Haar und funkelte mich aus zusammengekniffenen, blauen Augen an. Wie alt er wohl war? 18 oder neunzehn Jahre vielleicht. Schade um sein junges Leben. „Hey du Lackaffe! Lass gefälligst meine Freundin in Ruhe oder ich polier dir deine selbstgefällige Fresse!“ Das Wohlige Gefühl steigerte sich zu wahnsinnigem Amüsement. Wie schon so oft hielt man mich für einen Mann. Das war zwar eigentlich beleidigend, aber mit meinen schwarzen Haaren, die unter der Kapuze der Lederjacke versteckt waren, meiner tiefen, rauen Stimme und meinen eckigen, harten Zügen sah ich wild aus. Und wenn ich meinen Blick senkte, hielt man mich eben für einen Mann. Umso grösser war dann aber meine Freude, wenn ich die überraschten Gesichter sah, wenn ich mich zu erkennen gab. Ich liess den Kopf gesenkt. „Du kannst es ja versuchen, aber das hat noch keiner geschafft, ohne danach ein Problem zu haben. Erstens“ Ich unterbrach mitten im Satz, hob den Kopf und streifte die Kapuze ab „ist es Strafbar, eine Frau zu schlagen.“ Ein überraschtes Raunen ging durch die Menge der Jugendlichen und einige wirkten zunehmend verunsichert. Dem Jungen der mich angemacht hatte, klappte das Kinn runter, doch er funkelte mich immer noch verärgert an. „Und zweitens“ ein diabolisches Lächeln stahl sich auf mein Gesicht und ich konnte spüren, wie lange Zähne aus meinem Mund glitten und über meine Lippen ragten. Im Hintergrund hörte ich ein Kreischen. „schlage ich zurück!“ Ruckartig hob ich meine rechte Hand an die Kehle des jungen Mannes. Ich drückte zu. Mit einem überraschten Röcheln fing er an, rot anzulaufen. Er bekam keine Luft unter meinem gnadenlosen Griff und Wellen der Freude überströmten mich. Als alle anderen realisiert hatten, was geschah, schrien sie auf und rannten in Panik davon. Doch vor mir gab es kein Entfliehen. Keiner konnte eine der Türen öffnen, wenn ich das nicht wollte. Denn meine Macht war unvorstellbar gross, und sie ging weit über den Körperlichen Bereich heraus. Ich war in jeder Hinsicht und auf jede erdenkliche Art tödlich. Als der Junge nahe am Erstickungstod war, seine Augen weit aus dem Schädel traten und sein Körper schlapp herunterhing, lächelte ich wieder. „Ich will Gnädig sein. Du kannst dein Leben behalten. Vorerst.“ Ich liess seine Kehle los und er sackte in sich zusammen. Ich wandte ihm den Rücken zu und wollte ein besseres Opfer suchen, eines, das mir mehr Spass bot, doch dann hörte ich ein leises, kratziges „Halt!“ Hinter mir. Mit gespieltem Erstaunen wandte ich mich um. Dem Typen, den ich vorher fast erwürgt hätte, waren einige zu Hilfe gekommen, jetzt rappelte er sich langsam auf. Er war ein erbärmlicher Anblick. Bei jedem Schritt, den er mit wackeligen Beinen auf mich zu machte, sackte er zusammen, hustete und japste nach Luft. Doch er schien noch nicht genug zu haben. „Das macht niemand -erst recht keine Frau- mit mir!“ Röchelte er, seine Augen sahen dabei aus, als wollten sie ihm aus dem Schädel springen. Mein gierendes Lächeln verschwand und wich einem kalten, berechnenden Zug. „Wie du willst. Ich hätte dir ja das Leben geschenkt, aber wenn du es nicht haben willst…“ Ich hob meine Hand erneut, legte sie an seine Kehle. Ich spürte, wie sich unter meinen Finger seine Muskeln verspannten, als ich über seinen Hals fuhr. „Dann werde eben ich es mir nehmen!“ Der Schrecken beginnt... Mit einem Ruck riss ich die Hand herum. Kurz zuvor hatte ich lange schwarze, messerscharfe Krallen ausgefahren, die nun mit einem hässlichen, reissenden Geräusch durch die weiche Kehle des Jungen glitten. Sofort sprudelte heisses, scharlachrotes Blut heraus und ergoss sich in Strömen auf den Boden. Es befleckte meine Hände und das Shirt des Jungen, der mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte und dann leblos auf den Boden fiel wie ein nasser Sack. Gelangweilt wandte ich mich ab von dem Jungen und den anderen Jugendlichen, die zu ihm stürmten, insbesondere von seiner erbärmlich kreischenden Freundin. Sobald ich mich wieder an das restliche Geschehen gewandt hatte, kehrte meine Präsenz zurück. Meine Sinne wurden scharf wie die eines wilden Tiers, das auf Jagd war und sich auf seine Beute stürzen wollte. Ich suchte die Gegend ab. Lauter panische Menschen, die an den Türen rüttelten als ginge es um ihr Leben. Ach ja, richtig. Ich begann, irrsinnig zu lachen. Es ging ja wirklich um ihr Leben! Jetzt hatte ich genug von all den Spielchen. Ich hatte die Gier lange genug zurück gedrängt. Jetzt würde ich auf meine Kosten kommen. Und niemals wird er enden... Die Menge stob auseinander, als ich mich auf sie stürzte und einen nach dem anderen dahinraffte. Den meisten grub ich meine Zähne tief in die zarten, jungen Hälse. Doch ich würde sie nicht aussaugen wie ein Vampir, ich war ja keiner. Ausserdem war das viel weniger herrlich. Ich grub zuerst meine Zähne in ihr Fleisch, riss dann ihre kleinen Kehlen mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch auf und liess so viel Blut aus den sprudelnden Quellen in meinen Mund fliessen wie mir nur möglich war. Denn das war es, was ich begehrte, ihr Blut, es war das, was ich in meinen Kaffee tat, was ich über mein Essen träufelte und was ich jeden Abend literweise herunter schluckte. Alles, wofür ich lebte. Ich tötete noch mehr Jugendliche, bis restlos jeder auf dem Boden lag, von ihnen waren nur noch zerfetzte Leichen übrig. Meine Lust war gestillt, mein Drang gezügelt. Jetzt konnte ich nach Hause zurückkehren, meine triefnasse Jacke aufhängen und mich schlafen legen. Und morgen würde wieder alles von vorne beginnen… Mit gesenktem Blick, der mein wahnsinniges Lächeln verbarg, stiess ich die Tür des Nachtclubs auf. Hinter mir lagen nun duzende Leichen und vor mir nur die stillen Schatten der Nacht, in denen ich verschwand. ---- Was du gerade gelesen hast, ist eine schreckliche Geschichte, über eine schreckliche Frau, die kein Mensch und kein Tier ist. Sie ist das Monster, vor dem wir uns alle Fürchten, die Stellvertreterin des Teufels. Sie allein klopft an unseren Türen, wenn die Zeit zu sterben gekommen ist. Und vor ihr giebt es kein Entfliehen. Mit ihren grausigen Klauen, ihren tödlichen Zähnen und ihren Augen, die dir die Seele aus dem Leib brennen, wird sie auch dich bekommen. Es ist ihr Beruf und ihr grösster Spass zu morden, doch ich glaube, es ist auch ihr Zwang und ihr Fluch. Aber entscheide du selbst, ob du glaubst, dass es sie giebt oder ob sie nur Erfindung ist, ob sie vielleicht Einestages in den Club kommen wird, in dem du gerade bist. Entscheide selbst, ob du Glauben oder Verdrängen willst. Entscheide selbst, ob du leben oder sterben willst. Geschrieben von Sue Nightheart Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Kreaturen